<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Again by DarkSnoww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771642">Hello Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww'>DarkSnoww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late at Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, Panic Attack, Talking, warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn drops by the rooftop in hopes of having another conversation in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late at Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote I second part to it. It came out of the blue and I needed to write it down before I lost the idea and inspiration.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She takes a moment to recover from the scare and for her racing heart to slow down, taking long breaths and calming her nerves. Then she stands straight and exhales before turning to face the gargoyle.<br/>
He looks over her with caution. “Are you okay?” </p><p>She nods stiffly with a shaky smile. “Yeah, I, uh, I didn’t expect to see you again. You surprised me.”</p><p>The red gargoyle breaths a laugh. “I guess I did drop in on you all of a sudden.” He flaps his wings once and then tucks them in. He makes himself presentable a bit by smoothing down his white hair and straight a bit straight. “Hello again, I’m Brooklyn.”</p><p>It takes a second for her to realize that is his name and not referring to the Brooklyn Bridge. “Oh, um…Vanessa.” She walks to one of the empty crates on the roof and offers the other empty crate to the gargoyle. “So, what brings you to this dainty part?” She recalls something from their previous meeting. “Patrolling?”</p><p>“Yeah, this is the last of my round for the night.” Brooklyn sits with a leg propped on the crate. “It’s kind of late for you to be up at this hour.” He observes. The sun rises in less than three hours.<br/>
Vanessa shrugs. “I didn’t feel like sleeping. What about you? Tired from patrolling and flying?”</p><p>Brooklyn shakes his head. “It’s normal to patrol the city. And we don’t fly, we glide on the currents of wind.” Vanessa makes an o-shape with her mouth, remembering being curious when he left last time and his wings were still. She nods in understanding. </p><p>It’s a silent atmosphere between them, but this is a city that never sleeps so occasionally they’ll hear a police siren or an ambulance siren wailing through the air. Even hear car tires squealing or the engine revving in need of a tune-up. Brooklyn looks ready to jump in when he hears the sirens close. Vanessa notices him turning his head in the direction of the high-pitched sounds and tensing. Questions pop in Vanessa’s head and she really wants to voice them, but she holds herself back, not wanting to sound rude for asking something like ‘are you going to go?’. He never leaves or says anything about going. After a while, after the sirens fade away, he relaxes enough to look at her and smile. </p><p>Vanessa smiles back. Her eyes travel to his wings, to the parts she can see, and her smile becomes curious. “What’s it like…to glide?” She spoke it softly as a way of saying ‘you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.’</p><p>Brooklyn shrugs. He scratches the underside of his beak in thought. “Tiring when gliding long distance and long periods of time. It’s like walking. Can’t really put a difference on them.”<br/>
“Oh, so you never get that butterfly feeling in your stomach when you glide?”</p><p>He chuckles. “Well, when we’re small, maybe, yeah. But it goes away. Have you ever seen birds teaching their babies how to fly?”<br/>
She nods. “On documentaries or something like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you know how some birds throw or push the babies out of the nest? It’s a fall or flight situation.” He laughs with a certain faraway look in his eye.<br/>
Vanessa catches on to that look and huffs a small laugh. “That was done to you?”</p><p>The red gargoyle laughs heartedly. “The first time was from the castle’s wall and the landing was the pig’s manure, to get us to glide at least a little. Then it was from the cliffs and the tops of trees down to the water or solid ground. It was developing the strength in the muscles for wings like in the legs and maneuvering and all that.” Brooklyn smiles at the fond memories of his childhood all those centuries ago. </p><p>Meanwhile, Vanessa is trying to imagine a young red gargoyle learning to glide. She also imagines other small gargoyles, but she can only use vague details since she only has one gargoyle as a reference. She wonders, are there more gargoyles? Older and younger than this one? How old is he?</p><p>Both are left to their thoughts in silence. </p><p>The wind blows a cool breeze. Fall started a few weeks ago and it’s getting chillier in the early mornings and nights. Brooklyn notices Vanessa huddle her head to her shoulders. “You should get inside where it’s warmer.”</p><p>Vanessa holds back a scoff. She pulls her hand out from the thermal sweater’s pocket and holds out a hand warmer. “I can survive. What about you? Aren’t you cold?” She stretches her hand towards him, inviting him to take the small packet. </p><p>“The cold doesn’t bother us as much.” He politely declines. </p><p>The girl shrugs and takes back her hand to her pocket. She squeezes the hand warmer and feels her cool fingers heat up. </p><p>They sit in silence for the next few minutes with little movement. Brooklyn slightly twitches his tail and turns when sudden noises ring in the air. Vanessa listens to those same noises having grown accustomed and knowing most of their origins. She shivers underneath her sweater and grasps at the hand warmers. </p><p>An old junk car pulls up in front of the apartment building with the motor boisterous in the “silent” night. Vanessa visibly tenses. A door creaks open and a voice shouts. Another voice, a much deeper one, shouts back. The couple fights back and forth, banging on metal and slamming doors. Brooklyn jumps from the crate to approach the ledge, but Vanessa steps in front of him. Her face is stone cold. She shakes her head, but when the sound of a body slamming on metal sounds off, Brooklyn pushes past her and would have jumped down if Vanessa hadn’t pulled him back.</p><p>“What are you-?”</p><p>“Don’t go down there!” She begs.</p><p>“Someone’s going to get hurt!” He pulls free from her hold easily.</p><p>She tries to block him. “They always do that! Just wait-”</p><p>“Wait? For what? For someone to die!” Brooklyn pushes her back, but Vanessa makes it her mission to stop him from intervening down below. </p><p>Other people intervene instead. Two new voices join in the disturbance. Brooklyn gives up in his own fight against Vanessa and instead watches the occurrence below. Two males and two females, but it is three against one, and the first male who owned the old vehicle stormed off to the driver’s seat and steps on the gas pedal. The three remaining adults go inside. </p><p>Vanessa steps back, biting her inner cheek. “You should go.”</p><p>Brooklyn faces her. He takes in her stiff form, her eyes hard and distant. He wants to ask what just happened if this was a regular occurrence, but he notices the sky starting to get lighter shades of blue indigo. Vanessa turns away from him and he takes that as his cue to leave. </p><p>With the gargoyle gone, Vanessa takes a few minutes to take deep breathes as she walks to the roof’s door. She pauses though to lean her forehead against the cool door material, banging her head there several times. It’s not enough for her raging thoughts to calm down, thoughts that have gone out of order due to the disturbance a few minutes ago. She raises her hands to cover her ears, nails digging into her scalp, pressing her head forward. Shaky breathes later, Vanessa straightens herself, takes a deep breath in and out, and opens the door to make her way down to the apartments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to those who left kudos, I appreciate it! </p><p>So this is their second meeting and exchanging names. Wow, can't believe they didn't introduce each other the first time, but it was shocking for both of them to meet and hold up a small conversation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>